The Warrior Heirs
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Adelaide

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Cinda Williams Chima.

A/N: I love this trilogy, but I like the Warrior Heir better than the Wizard and Dragon Heir's. But here is the full summary: 16 years after Jack's "death", Ellen and her daughter Adelaide, are making it by in life. Ellen has signed up for a job at Corcoran's, and Adelaide is just trying to make it though school. But one day, something bad happens. A woman with long dark brown almost black hair, and green eyes shows up at the school. That night Adelaide tells her mom what had happened, and Ellen brings Waymaker out of the closet. Adelaide soon learns what her mother is, not a waitress at Corcoran's, but a warrior....as was her father. Her cousin Seph is really a Wizard, and her Great-Aunt Linda is an enchanter. But then Adelaide wonders what she is in the mix of all this? Is she a warrior, wizard, enchanter, or something else thats really bizarre? I don't remember if the books ever said what Dr. Longbranch looks like, so the woman with long dark brown almost black hair with green eyes is going to be her, alright? This obviously takes place after the books, and I don't think I'm going to have Jason in it, but Seph, Linda, Hastings, Nick, the neighbors, and Becka are definitely in it. Well, Becka has to be in it since she's the grandma. The begining is going to be sad. Oh and I can't quite remember what Jack's hair color was, so I'm going to just give him dark brown, cause thats how I pictured it.

Chapter 1: Adelaide

Rain poured down at Raven's Ghyll, but only one sound echoed through the area. The sound of someone crying or screaming, it sounded the same. Leander held Linda and Seph back from getting too close to Ellen. She was crying over Jack's bloody body. Nick was keeping a barrier up, so no one would disturb them. Earlier, someone was trying to kill Ellen, a wizard, and Jack went to help her. He was struck about ten times with wizards fire, and wizards graffe. Leander had tried to help heal him, as did Nick and Seph, but Jack wouldn't stay still for them.

"Jack, please.....don't go..." Ellen whispered in his ear, and he raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"I'll always be with you." He raised his head to kiss her, and Ellen instantly kissed him. They had decided not to tell anyone about a little detail that was different about Ellen. Ellen was pregnant right now.

"But Jack.....we need you." He smiled a bit at her. His hair was damp from the rain, but he still looked the same, even though he was dying slowly at the moment.

"Like I said, I'm.....I'm always.....with.....y...you..." His voice was faltering and wavering, meaning his time was near. Seph then pulled out of his parents arms and went over to Jack.

"We'll miss you, Jack." Seph spoke for everyone back in Trinity.

"I....I know, Se....Seph. Aunt Linda?" Linda came forward and smiled through her tears at him.

"Tell my mom, that I......love her. Since she.....knows everything now, tell her the truth. She deserves to know.....how I......really died." Linda nodded and Jack grabbed Ellen's hand, and tightened his grip around hers. "I'll miss you all." Then Jack's eyes closed, and his breathing stopped. Ellen screamed in pain after she felt for a pulse.

"JACK!!!!!!" Thunder cracked over head, and Leander approached Ellen.

"Ellen, I know that you and Jack have a secret that you've been keeping from us. Do you want to tell us now?" Ellen nodded.

"I will tell you, but just not today." Ellen picked up Jack's body, and stood up. Tears were going down her face, no one doubted that they were indeed tears. Everyone in the Ghyll knew just how much Ellen loved Jack.

16 years later

"Adelaide! You're going to be late for school!" Ellen called and her daughter came running down the stairs. Adelaide looked so much like her father with the dark brown hair, but hers was in the middle of her back, and greenish blue eyes, like the sea.

"Mother how long are you going to be working tonight?"

"Until ten. Why?" She looked at her daughter.

"I was wondering, can Chris come over?" Chris was Seph's daughter. About a month after Jack had died, Seph had met someone named Ami and they had fallen in love instantly. She was only a few months younger than Adelaide was, and Chris was short for Christine.

"Sure, she can. You both are cousins after all. As long as there are no boys." She gave her daughter a look that meant 'If there is any trace of a boy in this house, besides family, you will be in so much trouble' and Adelaide sighed.

"Mom, why won't you let me date?"

"I don't want you to be like all the other girls. Now go to school before you're late." Ellen gave her a poptart, before she too went out the door to go to work. Once at school, Adelaide found her friends.

"Hey Chris! Louie!! Emily!!" Louie was actually Will's son, and Fitch had a daughter named Emily.

"Hey Adelaide! So will your mom let you come to the party tonight?" Adelaide groaned.

"I forgot to ask her, but she'll say no." Chris glared at Louie.

"Louie you know better than to ask her if you could start a party at Ellen Stephenson's house. She could kick you out of Corcoran's for a whole year, ever since she bought the place." Adelaide, Chris, and Emily laughed at Louie's face. Then school started. They all went to their homeroom classes. When school was over, Adelaide found Chris.

"Hey, Chris want to go to Corcoran's, then my house?"

"Sure!" They walked to the resturant and saw that Ellen was yelling at someone. Adelaide recognized the man as Leander Hastings. '_Wait, mom told me whenever I see him with her and she's yelling, to not enter his view.'_ Adelaide grabbed Chris's hand and pulled her out of sight from Corcoran's.

"Whats wrong Adelaide?" Chris asked, her eyes wide.

"My mother warned me to stay away from him."

"Who? My grandpa?" Adelaide's blood dropped. If Chris wanted to, she would tell Hastings all about her and who her mother is.

"Don't tell him who I am, or better yet don't tell him who my mother is."

"How come, Adelaide?"

"I don't know. My mother doesn't want him knowing about me for some reason." Chris nodded.

"I won't. But stay right here. I'll go in there and lead him away from Corcoran's, okay?" Adelaide nodded and Chris entered the resturant.

~Inside~

"Ellen you never did tell us what your secret was?"

"I was leaving it up to Jack to tell you guys!"

"Jack is dead!" Ellen raised her chin, and glared at him.

"You may be a wizard, but I will not listen to you. I spent my entire life listening to wizards practically, no more! Jack set me free!" Someone coughed behind them.

"Hi gramps!" Hastings turned around to look at Chris.

"Christine, hello. Is your father home?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." Hastings turned to look at Ellen. "Just tell me if there's anything I can do." Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Just go. Thats what you can do to help me, alright?" Hastings walked out of Corcoran's, scowling though. About ten minutes later, Adelaide came into the shop.

"Mom, what does he want?"

"Adelaide I'll tell you all about it someday. Maybe when your seventeen. Now, Susan! Take their orders, and let me know what they want."

"Yes, Ms. Stephenson." Adelaide sighed as she sat down in a booth, knowing her mother would not tell her what was really going on.

Alright review! Ellen obviously never did tell everyone that she was pregnant 16 years ago. But Seph knows, and so does Becka. Their just sworn to secrecy. The only reason why Becka knows is because Ellen asked for her to come help her during the birth. And Becka brought Seph with her, knowing he's a wizard, he could put up a barrier of some sort, so no one would mess with them. Seph has told no one who Adelaide's father was. But if someone, like Hastings, really analyzed the facts that are out there, they would be able to tell what her secret was. And who the child is, since Adelaide looks so much like Jack, but she's female, and she has greenish-blue eyes not blue eyes. Alright review!!


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Cinda Williams Chima.

A/N: Alright so its chapter 2! Dr. Longbranch shows up in this chapter.....somewhere. Anyways, thank you to those of you who reviewed, visited my story, or made a hit on it! I appreciate it! Alright on with chapter 2!!

Chapter 2: Secrets

Adelaide had a very weird dream that night. She saw her mom crying over someone's body, in the middle of the night, while it was raining. Hastings was there, Seph was, Aunt Linda, and even Nick was there. She was crying uncontrolably over the man's body, and whimpering the name "Jack". When she went down the stairs, her mom was sitting in the dining room, drinking Root Beer.

"Mom?"

"Oh, good morning Adelaide. Its Saturday, what're you doing up at 3 A.M.?"

"Who is Jack?" Ellen froze and then she swallowed hard.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Oh, you were just screaming in my dream while it was raining. But you kept whimpering "Jack" a lot." Ellen rubbed her head, and sighed.

"Jack, was my boyfriend. He's dead." Thats when the door slammed open and Hastings came in followed by Seph, Linda, Nick, and Becka. Leander's eyes widened slightly when he saw Adelaide, but other than that he showed no emotion.

"Ellen, come with us please." Becka came forward and hugged Adelaide, when she thought Hastings wasn't looking. "Becka, how do you know that girl?" Becka looked at Ellen and she nodded her head.

"She's my granddaughter." Hastings glared at Ellen.

"You were pregnant?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Seph stood between his father and Ellen.

"She told me the exact reason why she didn't want you to know about it. She didn't want Adelaide to have the same life as her father." Ellen looked at Becka.

"Becka, can you please take Adelaide outside?" Becka nodded.

"Come on Adelaide. Lets go, you don't need to hear this." Hastings glared at Seph.

"Did you know about this too?" Ellen answered for him.

"Of course he did. He helped me when Adelaide was born. He put up a barrier around my home so no one would bother Becka and I while I gave birth." Linda came towards Hastings and put her hand on his arm.

"Leander, before you judge them, analyze their reasoning. Ellen is doing what she believes is best for her daughter." Hastings looked at Linda.

"Linda, I doubt the girl even knows WHO Jack is!" Becka then stormed into the house and glared right at Hastings.

"I'm blaming you!"

"Me? What'd I do?"

"With all your yelling, she ran off." Ellen ran out the door, going to go after Adelaide. Ellen found her at the beach, crying.

"Adelaide?" Adelaide looked at her.

"I'm just so confused!" Ellen hugged her daughter.

"Adelaide, Jack is your father."

"So my father is dead?"

"Yes. But don't worry, he knew about you, before he died. We had decided to keep my pregnancy a secret from Hastings and also Dr. Longbranch, whom you've never met. It was his wish, to not let anyone know you are his daughter."

"What did he die from?"

"He was shot in the chest." Adelaide grimaced, not liking the thought of blood.

"If Hastings is gone, can we return home now?" Ellen nodded.

~Monday~

As soon as Adelaide entered the school building, some guy with dark blonde hair, and green eyes grabbed her and pulled her away from the others.

"Who're you?!" A woman came around the corner with long dark brown hair almost black, and she had green eyes. She was wearing silk trousers and an elegant sweater.

"My, my. You remind me of someone so dear to my heart, but I don't think its a coincedence either. Henry." She nodded to the man holding her, and the woman moved a strand of hair away from her face. Her touch felt like electricity. Much like when Seph touchs her, it would feel like electrictiy. The woman brought out a strange silver cone.

"Now, please be a sweetheart and don't attack." She raised Adelaide's shirt up, and place the silver cone on her chest. Then a wicked smile crossed her face. "My, oh my, it seems my mongrel had a child before he disappeared. Henry you can release her." She said that after Adelaide heard her saying weird words, and her body became immobilized.

"Yes." He released her arms, and Adelaide felt unsafe for the the first time in her life.

"I am Jessamine Longbranch." She gave Adelaide a scary smile. _'Longbranch?! My mom knows her, and now she knows that I'm Jack's daughter...Oh no. But what does she want with me.'_ Jessamine smiled, as if she'd read her mind.

"Why I want you to play the Game for me. You see I sponser for the White Rose, but it seems the Red Rose once again has a new player. What do you say? Want to play the Game for me?" Jessamine said some more weird words and Adelaide could tell she could speak now.

"I don't understand. How am I so important to you?"

"Listen. I knew your father. He was supposed to be my player in the Game, but instead Hastings sponsered him. Now I want you to be a good little 16 year old, and play for me."

"That depends. Whats the meaning to the Game?"

"If you play for me, all you have to make sure you do, is win. Then there's nothing to worry about."

"But what is the purpose of the Game?"

"Its life or death, if thats what your asking." Adelaide's blood froze again.

"But I'm just a normal teenaged girl!" Jessamine then put her hand on Adelaide's chest. The exact spot she had put the silver cone thing.

"Oh, but you aren't. You are very much like your father." Thats when green flames hit Jessamine on the back and Seph came forward with Hastings. While Seph dealt with Jessamine, Hastings spoke the releasing charm, so Adelaide could once again move.

"Hastings? Seph? What're you doing here?" Hastings gazed warmly at Adelaide.

"We're here to help you. Seph told me he thought he sensed Dr. Longbranch here, and we came as fast as we could."

"Hastings?"

"Yeah?"

"What was Jack? What was my father?" Jessamine started laughing.

"You guys haven't even told her, yet? Poor girl!" Hastings turned towards Seph.

"Seph!" Seph then knocked Jessamine unconsious.

~Later that night~

Adelaide, Hastings, and Seph were waiting for Ellen to come home. When she came in through the door, she was instantly curious as to what had happened today.

"Adelaide what happened?"

"I met Dr. Longbranch." Ellen looked at Hastings and Seph.

"We got there before Jessamine could take her anywhere. But she knows." Ellen sighed.

"Mom, what was father?" Ellen looked up in horror. Hastings sighed and turned to look at Adelaide.

"Your father was something called a Warrior. He was Weirlind, part of an underground society of magical people who live among us. But before he was a Warrior, he was supposed to be a Wizard. But when he was born, there was no crystal or stone. Thats the source of our power. He didn't have one, so he was slowly dying. Linda contacted Jessamine, and she came acrossed seas and operated on Jack. But she did an experiment. She put a Warriors stone into Jack, when he was supposed to have a Wizards stone. Jack was your age when the Red Rose started coming after him, as well. But then again, it probably would've been sooner if he had not been doped up on Weirsbane. Your mother is also a Warrior. But she was born one." Adelaide looked from Ellen to Hastings.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ellen sighed.

"Adelaide your father wasn't shot in the chest like I told you on Saturday. He was struck about ten times with Wizards fire and Wizards graffe. There was nothing we could do to save him." Adelaide started breathing faster.

"So all my life has been a lie?"

"No...I just haven't told you the entire truth."

"So, your not really the owner of Corcoran's?"

"Oh, I really own it, but I'm more than that. I was the other player for the Red Rose, if Jessamine mentioned anything about that. But I don't participate in the Game anymore." Hastings looked at Adelaide.

"And if I know Jack, which I believe I do, he wouldn't want you to participate in the Game either." Seph was scowling.

"I thought we stopped all of that. I thought Jack died for that very reason!" Hastings was also scowling.

"So did I. But Jessamine is still running it obviously. So what are you going to do, Ellen?" Ellen looked at Hastings with a fierce look on her face.

"I am going to end what Jack died for once and for all." She stood up and left the room for a moment. When she came back she was carrying a sword and Hastings smiled.

"Waymaker. But it doesn't seem right anymore without Shadowslayer." Ellen froze. Adelaide realized Shadowslayer must've been her father's sword.

"Waymaker will have to move on without Shadowslayer's help now." The sword seemed to glow to Adelaide. '_If I'm a Warrior like my parents, how come I don't have a cool sword like they do? Its not fair.'_

~With Jessamine~

Henry was following her down a flight of stairs, complaining about how Hastings knew that she was there, and that they couldn't get the girl.

"Quiet! I'm about to show you something that none of them should ever find out about! Behind this door, is someone who should've died 16 years ago." Jessamine opened the door and the first thing Henry noticed was the sword hanging on the wall. The ruby on the pommel of the sword was polished recently and he could see it easily. But the grip, and the guard was gold. Then he noticed the person lying on the ground. He had ginger hair, and he was wearing Warrior clothing.

"Is he dead?"

"No. But everyone thinks he's dead. The Red Rose does not know about him, yet. I plan on using him to murder the White Rose's Warrior." The man then raised his head and glared at Jessamine. His skin was deathly pale, but his blue eyes stood out the most. It looked like his eyes held the most life compared to his body.

"Jessamine...." She knelt down and put her hand on his chest and he cried out. Henry's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

"I've been able to slowly heal him over time. He's almost better. The Wizard's fire effects are already gone. I'm just working on the graffe." She stood up and turned away from Jack. Jack however, stood slowly up, and grabbed Shadowslayer, but Jessamine turned around and immoblized him before he could speak the counter spell. Jack fell down to the ground.

"Do not defy me, mongrel! Or else Ellen and your cute daughter, will be dead. Do you understand that?" Jack looked away from her as she grabbed Shadowslayer and put it back into the baldric. Jessamine and Henry then left the room, and the immoblized spell released Jack. Sitting up, Jack looked at the spot where the graffe had been spreading. It was almost gone. '_Ellen....I've got to get out of here and fast before Jessamine can use me for the Game. Plus, I need to warn them on what Jessamine is planning.'_ Jack then smiled when he saw a little hole in the wall.

"Perfect." But then someone hit him on the side of the head, knocking him unconsious, and the room was filled with some sort of drug.

Alright review!!! So Jack really isn't dead, he's been alive all this time. But he couldn't do anything since Jessamine has him locked in a cellar, and with the Wizards fire and graffe he couldn't move. But since its almost gone, he can make it out in time and still be alive by the time he finds either Seph, Hastings, Nick, Linda, Becka, or even Ellen. Alright review!!! I was told that he had ginger hair, so from now on it should say ginger.


	3. Chapter 3 The Warrior Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Cinda Williams Chima.

A/N: You guys didn't really believe that I had killed off Jack did you? Well, he's still alive!! Its possible in this chapter that Adelaide gets to meet Jack for the first time, or maybe she gets to meet the other Warrior the Red Rose has. I'm going to say one thing, Ellen hasn't told them something. Sure she told them she was pregnant, but she left one little detail out. I'm not saying, but it'll show up eventually or soon or even at the end of the chapter. You never know. Alright on with the story!!!. When I updated this story finally, I already had chapters 1-4 done, so if it says Jack has dark brown hair, it should say ginger. Just know in chapter 5 it will be corrected and Jack will have ginger hair for his discription. Sorry for my mistake.

Chapter 3: The Warrior Heir

Jack had waited for Jessamine to come the next day. Jessamine came down before the sun came up, and walked over by Jack, who was laying on his back.

"Good morning Jack." She froze as he smiled up at her.....kindly.

"Good morning Dr. Longbranch." She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright what're you planning?" He lowered his eyebrows and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"What're you....Oh never mind." She put her hand on his chest, and he cried out like last time once again. When she removed her hand, she realized that it still wasn't gone, but almost.

"I'll see you tonight, Jack. Then you'll be completely healed." Jessamine smiled down at Jack, and found him smiling like a fool up at her.

"Yeah....Tonight." Jessamine shook her head slowly and left the cellar. When she reached the living room, Henry stopped her.

"My lady, if I may speak?"

"Of course you may, Henry. What is it? It better be good."

"Actually, My lady, its worse than good. Are you sure the man we have is Jackson Swift?"

"Of course. I would know my mongrel anywhere."

"Well, the Red Rose is sponsering someone with the last name of Swift." Jessamine froze.

"But, I thought......." Jessamine started laughing. "Now I get it! The girl from the school must be from the old Red Rose sponser. But my mongrel had bred with someone else. Yes, I get it now!" She clapped her hands. Henry shook his head slowly, and sighed.

"My lady, I seriously think we don't have the real Jackson Swift." Jessamine glared at him.

"Henry, are you implying that I do not know who my mongrel is?" Henry shook his head.

"No My lady! I would never imply such a thing!" Jessamine smiled wickedly.

"Very good. But when I heal him tonight, I want you to make sure you have a perfectly good woman suited for him. He is to be bred instantly. Is that clear?" Henry nodded and set to work instantly.

~Later that night with Jessamine~

Jessamine went down the stairs again and threw the doors open to look at Jack. He was sitting against the wall, in an upright position, with his head down.

"Jack." He raised his head slowly. What creeped her out was that he still wore that smile from this morning.

"Good evening Jessamine....I mean Dr. Longbranch." Jessamine looked towards the door and frowned.

"Henry is the girl ready?" Jack's face lowered into a frown, but then he gasped when Jessamine put her hand on his chest. Yelling out in pain, Jessamine felt the last bit of the graffe disapate from his body.

"My lady the girl is here." Jack looked up with a confused look on his face as a girl came in. She had long curly blonde hair, but with green eyes. She reminded him of Fitch's girlfriend.

"What is your name?" The girl looked at Jessamine. There was fear obviously in her eyes.

"E..Emily."

"Well, Emily you get to be hopefully the mother of a Warrior." Emily's face paled.

"No! I'm not even 16 yet! I'll be 16 next week! Please!" Jack felt a glow behind him on the wall and it all made sense to him now. He was drugged. Standing up, he grabbed Shadowslayer. His muscles rippling, as he stretched.

"Jessamine. You made a mistake bringing her here. Especially since she's a friend." He glared at Jessamine and she realized maybe she should've healed him AFTER he was done with the girl. Shadowslayer's baldric was already slung across his back, just like it had been 16 years ago. As he pulled out the sword, Jessamine caught the gleam coming off the sword, almost as if it had finally woke from a long slumber.

"Jack, if you'll just put your sword away, I'll let the girl go, and we can talk calmly." Jack glanced over at the hole in the wall.

"Emily, go through the hole in the wall. Head straight home, and don't look back." Emily nodded and ran past them all. _'As long as Jessamine doesn't find out that I'm drugged right now, I'll be fine. But its going to be hard to see straight.'_

"Alright Jack, the girl is gone. Put Shadowslayer back in the.....the thing on your back."

"Its called a baldric. For someone who's so interested in Warriors, I would think you would know what a baldric is." Jessamine smirked.

"I told you Henry. This is my mongrel. Only he would answer me like that." Jack narrowed his eyes, and he saw her more clearly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Jessamine. Your making a Warrior angry!" Jack sliced Henry in half with Shadowslayer as he spoke.

"Okay, I'll let you go. Just don't kill me. Please." She cowered down in the corner, but Jack only glared at her.

"No. Your a Wizard. Wizard's never keep their promises. I can only trust a few of your kind, but even then I'm still a bit wary. Good by Jessamine Longbranch." Jack then swung Shadowslayer and Jessamine screamed.

~With Ellen and Seph~

"Ellen I'm just saying, maybe we should see if she would like to train. Especially if Jessamine tries to kidnap her again."

"But you and Hastings were there." She pointed out.

"Yeah, we were. But what if we aren't there next time. My father and I can't be everywhere you know." Ellen turned away from Seph.

"None of this would be happening if Jack was still alive!" Ellen looked back at Seph.

"Ellen, just please consider training her. Even if Jack didn't want this life for her. If Jessamine or Wylie get their hands on her, she won't have a choice. Its either play the Game or be killed on the spot with them. You know its true." Ellen sighed. Sitting down, she covered her face with her hands.

"I just don't want her to witness some of the horrors I have."

"She won't. But Ellen, remember. If it doesn't happen now, it'll happen later." Adelaide came down the stairs wearing a dark blue dress with black high heels. She was dressed for a party.

"I'll be back before 1, mom."

"Woah, woah, woah! Where are you going?"

"To a party mom. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Weren't you listening to anything we told you?"

"Yes, I was listening, but hey. Seph and Uncle Hastings are in town. I'll be fine." Her hair was even curled.

"No having sex!" Seph yelled as she walked out the door.

"Seph..." Ellen shook her head.

"What?"

"Don't encourage her."

"I'm not!"

"That was encouraging her." Seph rolled his eyes.

~With Jack~

Walking through the front door, Jack paused. Emily was standing out there, looking kinda nervous but also brave at the same time.

"I thought I told you to go home and not look back."

"I was worried that the man and woman who you called Jessamine would hurt you. I..." She stopped talking when she saw the blood all over his body. "Oh my god! Are you hurt?!" Jack looked down and shook his head.

"No. Its not my blood."

"Not your blood, then whose?!" She then caught on. Jessamine and that man were both dead. "You killed them?" Her eyes were wide with fright.

"I had no choice. I'm already in love with someone and I'm way too old for you." Emily grabbed his arm as he walked past her.

"You know, you remind me of Adelaide, my friend. But she's always hanging around Chris. Say, you want to go to a party?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Your inviting me, someone who just killed two people and you don't know anything about me, to a party?" Emily smiled at him.

"Yeah. Just say your from out of town, if you'd like." Jack shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I was born in this town. Born and raised I might add. I will not even say that I am from out of town." Jack stalked away from her. "Have fun at your party." Emily gave him a glare before stalking away from him as well. Sighing, Jack sat down and looked around. Everything was doubled. '_That Henry gave me drugs before Jessamine got back. I don't think its good that I'm a Warrior and on drugs at the same time...'_ Everytime something flew by him, his hand would be instantly at Shadowslayer's hilt. His head shot up when someone screamed. Running towards the source of the scream, Jack's thoughts went to Ellen. '_I wonder how she's doing? Did she have a boy? Or a girl? There's so many things I want to know!'_ Unsheathing Shadowslayer, Jack stalked down the alley. There was a girl cornered by three men. But the girl's face made him pause. She had long dark brown hair and green-blue eyes, like the sea.

"Excuse me, men?" The three men turned around to look at Jack, who resembled a body-builder, AND he had a sword pointed at them.

"Can we help you, sir?" A man with blonde hair asked. His two buddies just chuckled. Both of them were bald.

"Yes, you can. By dying." The man with blonde hair paled.

"Your a Warrior..." Jack turned his head sideways then realized where he had seen him from.

"Oh, yeah! I remember you! You were at Raven's Ghyll all those years ago. You were on Jessamine Longbranch's side, weren't you?" The man with blonde hair paled even more. Finally recognizing Jack, he gulped.

"Look, I didn't know that there was going to be an actual Game that day." The girl then grabbed something and slammed it down onto his skull. The other two men ran off. Jack approached the girl slowly, since she was shaking in the corner.

"I don't know who you are, but if you touch me in any way, my mother will hurt you!" Jack smiled at the girl.

"What is your name?"

"Adelaide.....Stephenson." Jack smiled a bit, especially when he heard her last name.

"Ellen...." Adelaide froze.

"How do you know my mother's name?"

"Well, dear Adelaide, I am a very, very close friend of your mother, Adelaide. Would you like me to walk you home?" Even though the thought scared Jack almost, he was wanting to know if Ellen had remarried during these last 16 years. After a whole hour, Jack stood outside the house where Adelaide and Ellen live.

"Here is where we live. Are you sure your a very, very close friend of hers?"

"Yes....I'm sure."

"Because she's never mentioned you. Would you like to come in and say hi? My....urm....Seph, who is my second cousin on my fathers side, is over still I believe." Jack nodded and followed Adelaide towards the front door. Before they entered the house, he heard Ellen's laughter. Along with Seph's and his mother's. Adelaide walked in through the door before Jack did, since he was taking his time.

"Mom! I met one of your very, very close friends just now." Ellen gave Adelaide a peculiar look.

"What? I don't have very, very close friends, Adelaide." Seph then froze as he sensed someone enter the house.

"Whose there?" He demanded and got ready to fire Wizards fire at the intruder, but Adelaide stopped him.

"Wait! I know you don't see him yet, but he saved me from three men. If he hadn't been there, I probably would've been raped, or even worse..... dead." Jack then entered their line of sight, and Ellen's face lit up.

"Jack!" She got up and ran to him. Wrapping his arms around Ellen, Jack felt like he was at home. Adelaide took a double take at this.

"Jack? You mean this is my father?" Seph put his hand on Adelaide's shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah. Thats Jack. What did you picture him buffer?"

"No...I just pictured him more tanner. He looks like a vampire." Becka then stood and Jack hugged her as well. Ellen had tears of happiness going down her cheeks.

"Jack, I thought you died."

"Jessamine found me. She somehow brought me back to life. Probably healed the Wizard's fire first, then started on the graffe. When I woke up for the first time in years I believe, I was in a cellar. And that was last night. Tonight I was finally healed, and Jessamine's gone. I killed her." Ellen smiled at Jack.

"I'm just glad your back. Adelaide, this is Jack. Your father." Adelaide had silent tears going down her face, before she hugged Jack for the first time. (A/N: She didn't hear when Adelaide asked if that was her father. Thats why Seph told her.) Jack smiled at Ellen, but then he got the feeling she wasn't telling him something.

"Ellen? Whats wrong?" She looked at Becka, then Seph, then Adelaide, and then finally Jack. Tears were going down her face again. Jack released Adelaide and pulled Ellen to the couch. "Whats wrong? Tell me." Jack's voice was so soft, and caring, it almost made Adelaide want to tell him everything about her.

"Don't get made at me, especially you Adelaide. Since all your life you've told me you have always wanted another sibling. Since Seph and Becka were there, they've always known, but, Jack, you also have a son." Jack's eyes widened.

Alright review!!! Now I bet the title of this chapter makes a bit more sense. It wasn't talking about Jack guys, it was talking about his son. No, Ellen does not know where the other kid is, but I will give you one clue: Where he is, is mentioned at the beginging of the chapter. Alright review!!


	4. Chapter 4 Darkslayer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Cinda Williams Chima.

A/N: Alright its only chapter 4, and Ellen has revealed that she actually had twins, and the other one is a boy. Now I bet your all wondering, then where is he? Right? Well, you had a hint in the last chapter, and I'll let you all know right now. He's the other Warrior the Red Rose has, the one who has the last name of Swift. I'm sorry if anywhere in the previous chapters it says Jack has greenish-blue eyes, I remembered he has blue eyes, right? Well if he doesn't, he does now. But Jack's son is going to be making an appearance in this chapter possibly. Alright on with the story! Oh and someone said that Jack has ginger hair, so Adelaide also has ginger hair from now on okay?

Chapter 4: Darkslayer

Jack stared at the ceiling, as Ellen cuddled up to him later that night. He was still not all that happy that she doesn't even know where his son is even at right now. '_Why didn't she keep him? Did he die? No, she said he was still alive. I just hope he isn't with the Red Rose...'_ Sighing, Jack, turned onto his side and rubbed Ellen's back. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Are you alright Jack?"

"I'll be fine." Sighing once again, he nuzzled his head into her hair, breathing in her scent. (A/N: Don't call him a pervert. Remember, he hasn't been this close to Ellen in over 16 years!) "But tomorrow, we're going to start searching for our son. Alright?" She nodded, but then paused.

"First, we're going to have to let Hastings and your Aunt know your still alive. Not to mention your old neighbors." Jack shook his head.

"Not until we find our son. Hastings doesn't need to know yet. Neither does Aunt Linda, or the others. I'd rather show up with our son, then alone." Ellen nodded, before drifting to sleep. Jack fell asleep as well, moments later.

~With the Red Rose~

Wylie sighed as Paige tried to find the Warrior. '_He's been training this one for 13 years, almost like Ellen when she was our Warrior.'_ Paige then stopped and yelled.

"THADDAIUS!!!" Thats when the Warrior finally revealed himself, but jumping down from a beam. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"What?" He had a cold expression on his face.

"Are you ready to go to Trinity?"

"Why Trinity?"

"Well, we've once again heard rumors that there is another Warrior there. We want you to locate him or her, and destroy her as soon as possible. Is that understood?" Thaddaius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Understood." Wylie then shoved Paige out of the way, and he moved some of the hair away from Thaddaius's eyes.

"You do realize you look so much like your father don't you? Your eyes, and your hair. Especially the way your built. Now if only we had Shadowslayer, his sword, then you would really resemble him." Thaddaius pulled away from the wizard.

"I'll get ready to go to Trinity. Will I be going alone?"

"Of course, Thaddaius. Almost all of the Weir there, know me and one of them really knows Paige. That reminds me, if you find Ellen Stephenson, please do us a favor. Bring her to us." Thaddaius nodded and walked away from the wizards. When he entered his room, Thaddaius just dropped onto his bed. All his life, from what he could remember, he's been with Wylie and Paige. Some days they train him so hard, he feels as if his limbs are being hacked off. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out the sword that Wylie and Paige didn't know that he had. It had an emerald on the pommel, and the grip and guard were black. _Darkslayer_. Strapping Darkslayer onto his back, he packed some more of his things. A woman then entered the room and hugged him. It was the woman who has been teaching him the charms that can easily stop immoblization spells and gain invisibility.

"Thaddaius you will stay safe in Trinity right?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just let that Ellen Stephenson kill me. At least I wouldn't have to deal with those two anymore." Lei, which is what the womans' name was, touched his shoulder, sending sparks through his body.

"Thaddaius, please remember who you are while in Trinity."

"Don't worry I won't."

"You don't understand. Its easy to forget who you really are!"

"I won't forget!" Thaddaius grabbed his stuff, and walked around Lei.

"Thaddaius, death only awaits you in Trinity!" He didn't listen to her, but he walked right past Wylie and Paige.

"Where'd he get that sword?" Paige asked Wylie.

"It looks like one of the Seven Great Blades. Like Shadowslayer and Waymaker..." Paige then hollered at Thaddaius.

"Thaddaius where'd you get that sword?!" But he didn't answer him. Lei then ran up to them.

"Wylie, Paige, he might just let Ellen kill him!" Wylie only laughed.

"Ellen won't kill him. She doesn't have the heart to do so."

"But what about Jack?" Wylie looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Jackson, has not made any commotion for over 16 years now. Plus, I heard that at Ravens Ghyll, 16 years ago, Jackson Swift died. I'm only prolonging his name through Thaddaius, just because Thaddaius is his only child in this world." Wylie chuckled as he heard Thaddaius's car start up, and drive off.

~Trinity~

Thaddaius finally reached Trinity and he was driving slower, taking in all the details. His eyes widened when he saw the beach. '_I guess I could take a little break.'_ Parking his car, Thaddaius walked down to the beach and just sat in the sand. Darkslayer was still on his back, when someone came up beside him.

"Excuse me. Your in my spot." Thaddaius looked up at the guy and saw that he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. A girl with long curly blonde hair, but with green eyes came up behind him.

"Come on Louie! Its just a spot! Hey wait, I remember you! Your that man from last night!" Thaddaius raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even remember seeing you, but Louie, I'm assuming thats your name," Thaddaius then stood up, and he was a bit taller than Louie. "I suggest you leave me alone." He put his hand on Darkslayer's handle, ready to put his blade into use.

"I don't have to. Your not from around here, are you?" Thaddaius shook his head.

"No, I'm not, but I don't have the time or patience for you." He drew Darkslayer out of the baldric and pointed his sword at Louie. Emily recognized that the sword was designed differently from the other sword she had seen last night. This sword released more power than the other one, which scared her.

"Hey! Whats going on here?!" Emily looked to her left and saw her father, Fitch, approaching. She looked at Thaddaius.

"Put your sword away! Now!" But he didn't and Fitch examined his posture. His eyes widened.

"Jack...?" Thaddaius glared at him.

"No. Its Thaddaius." Whirling around, Thaddaius parried a blow of Wizards fire with Darkslayer. Hastings walked towards him, his eyes looked confused. He walked right up to Thaddaius, and spoke softly under his breath. At the last second, before his body became immobilized, Thaddaius recognized the words. Hastings then examined his facial features and was surprised to see it reminded him of some of the glares Jack had given him.

"I'll take you to Ellen." Hastings started pulled Thaddaius away from Louie, Emily, and Fitch.

~At Ellen's~

Hastings knocked on the door, and Ellen answered. She looked like she just got up.

"Yes? Oh, Mr. Hastings! What're you doing here? I was just about to leave in a moment..." She trailed off when something hit the ground behind her with a thud. It sounded like a body hitting the ground, on purpose though.

"Who is in there with you?"

"Why, Adelaide....and Seph stayed over." Seph appeared in the window and waved at his father, but he stopped when he saw the teen behind him, with a sack on his head.

"Can I come in?" Ellen was then tugged away from the door and Jack appeared in the doorway, like his usual casual self.

"Of course you can." He said with a smile and Hastings eyes widened.

"Jack?"

"Yep. Come on in. Ellen and I will be leaving here very shortly, but we can talk." Hastings dragged Thaddaius in behind him and Jack narrowed his eyes. He couldn't see the poor boy's face since there was a sack over it. Hastings turned towards Ellen, Jack, and Seph and sighed.

"If I were you, I'd stand back for a moment." He then released the immobilization spell, and removed the sack. The boy got up quickly and drew the sword out and pointed it at Hastings.

"How dare you immobilize me and then proceed to put a sack over my head!! I should cut you right now!" Jack raised both eyebrows.

"He has a temper." Thaddaius froze when he saw Jack and Ellen. Then he pointed his sword at Jack.

"What do you all want with me?" He demanded. Jack narrowed his eyes, then paused. This boy reminded Jack of himself at 16.

"What is your name? Full name." Thaddaius looked away for a moment.

"Thaddaius....Swift. My trainer's have always called me by that last name." Thaddaius watched as Jack looked at Ellen, who was watching Thaddaius.

"Is that him, Ellen?" Jack asked her calmly.

"I don't know. I've never seen what he actually looked like....Except when he was a baby of course." Jack rolled his eyes, and approached Thaddaius.

"Thaddaius, who are your trainers?" He looked Jack square in the eyes.

"Wylie and Paige." Ellen suddenly looked so dangerous and murderous.

"I hate those two men!!" Jack and Thaddaius both took a step away from Ellen, since it looked like she would kill them both. Adelaide then came down the stairs and she paused, looking at Thaddaius.

"Thaddaius!!!" Thaddaius looked at Adelaide, and it seemed as if he found relief, just by seeing her.

"Adelaide!!" She ran forward and hugged him. Seph then raised an eyebrow, as did Hastings.

"Is anyone else confused?" Jack nodded his head.

"I am." Adelaide looked at them.

"I've known him my whole life. Father, this is my other half. Can't you see the resemblance between you two?" Jack had realized that they both had blue eyes, and the shoulder length ginger hair. Also the fact that Thaddaius looked like a younger version of himself, should've been obvious. Thaddaius looked at Adelaide.

"You mean, they are our parents?" Thaddaius was taller than his sister, so she had to look up at him.

"Yeah. Ellen is our mother, and Jack is our father." Thaddaius held his sister tighter, as if his arms could protect her. He understood that they did not mean Adelaide harm, but she was his sister after all and they were finally reunited after so many years, he couldn't help but feel a bit overprotective.

"But how do I know I can trust him?" He was glaring at Hastings, but to Seph it looked like he was glaring at him.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you! You haven't even met me yet!" Hastings put his hand on Seph's shoulder.

"Seph, he's glaring at me."

"Oh..." He looked away, embarassed. Thaddaius froze when another woman put her hand on his shoulder.

"Grandma!!" Adelaide cheered. '_How can she be at ease with those two wizards in the room? The woman she called Grandma....she's Anaweir.'_ Becka smiled at Thaddaius.

"Hello. I'm Becka, your father's mother. Please, put your weapon away. There is a rule in this neighborhood about people, let alone Warriors, drawing their blades out on friends." Thaddaius put Darkslayer into the baldric, but he was well aware of the fact that Hastings was still staring at him. When he came towards him, Thaddaius's hand flew to Darkslayer.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Hastings said with both hands up in the air, but Thaddaius still didn't move his hand away from Darkslayer.

"I still don't trust you..." He looked at everyone in the room. "I don't trust any of you! Even if you are my family!" Adelaide knew it didn't count her, since he's always known her. Of course, that set Jack off. He then tackled Thaddaius to the ground, and held him there. (A/N: Imagine what the neighbors thought about that loud thud? Probably freaking out, since Thaddaius is about the same size as Jack, but he's still growing.)

"Look, we should all be the ones you can trust the most! Got it? We're not letting you return to Wylie and Paige, either. So learn to trust and love us, Thaddaius!" Thaddaius glared at Jack, until he let him get up off the floor. Ellen grabbed Jack's shoulder.

"Don't you think that was a little much?" Jack shrugged.

"Someone had to get through to him..."

"You didn't have to do it like that though!" Ellen glared, but not as feriously as Thaddaius. Jack sighed as Thaddaius just moved his shoulders around a bit, trying to get some circulation back into them.

"I'll try and learn to trust all of you....but I'm not so sure about him." He looked right at Hastings. Becka then placed both her hands on Thaddaius's shoulder, with a smile.

"Don't worry about Leander. He's not going to hurt you, so don't worry. If he does, let me know, and I'll fix everything right up. Okay?" Thaddaius nodded and then looked at Jack.

"I'm not calling you father, I hope you know that." Jack sighed.

"You will eventually."

"No, I don't plan on it. And I won't call you mother either." He looked at Ellen, who just put her hands on her face.

"I understand." She turned away from them all, but then remembered some important people. "Hastings, where's Aunt Linda?"

"She's at the house sleeping. Why?" Ellen looked at Jack, and gave him a smirk.

"Thaddaius is with us now, Jack. Time for Aunt Linda, and the others to know your back and very much alive." Jack sighed.

"Alright. We'll take my car."

"Yeah, you better be glad I never got rid of the thing. Instead I got rid of mine." Jack kissed her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Alright, Thaddaius, Adelaide, Becka, and Seph get into the car. Hastings we'll meet you there. Do not tell Aunt Linda whats going on. We want it to be a surprise." Hastings nodded.

"I can hold my thoughts against her for a while. But the moment she gets the slightest idea that I'm hiding something, she'll get it out of me in an flash." Hastings then disappeared. Jack then put his car into reverse, and backed out of the driveway.

"So Ellen, what music is in here?" Ellen handed him a CD. He looked at it and groaned. (A/N: I don't know what Ellen would really listen to, so I'm just going to name off a band that I kinda like.)

"ABBA? Come on, Ellen! What happened to all my CD's?"

"You were gone for 16 whole years Jack! So just deal with ABBA this one day!" She put the CD in, and the first song that played was Mamma Mia.

~At Linda's House~

Jack turned off the car, thus ending the ABBA music. He looked at Ellen. She shrugged, as if she was innocent.

"What? Adelaide enjoyed the music, when she was a baby."

"I still do." Jack and Thaddaius both rolled their eyes at the same time, but then Seph handed Jack a cloak with a hood.

"Whats this for Seph?"

"Put it on. Its so my mom won't recognize you, until you take it off."

"So you mean I have to wear the hood as well?" Seph chuckled.

"Yes, you do. Deal with it." Jack put the cloak on in the car as the others got out. Jack followed them once the cloak was completely on. Ellen gave him a wierd look.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look like some creepy creature off of a horror movie, that always wears a cloak."

"Are you calling me the Creeper from Jeepers Creepers?"

"Hmm...."

"Answer me."

"You'll never know." Thats when they walked into the house, and Jack heard something drop out of someone's hands.

"Alright, Leander, whats this?"

"Its the thing I couldn't tell you about." (A/N: Okay, guys, Shadowslayer is strapped to his back as well right now. So picture Jack, with a cloak on him and there's practically this long thing sticking above his right shoulder.) Linda raised an eyebrow at him.

"You could've told me it was not human at least." Ellen put her hands on her hips.

"Aunt Linda, he IS human. And you know him, I might add. Hey," She elbowed Jack in the ribs just then. "You can take it off now." Jack took the hood off and Linda's eyes swelled with tears.

"Jack...?" He nodded and she ran forward and hugged him.

"How...?" She looked at Ellen. But Jack relayed the entire stuff that had happened and even revealed some of the stuff he didn't tell Ellen on what happened to him.

"Jack, I'm just glad your back. And I think Ellen is too."

"And Aunt Linda, this is Thaddaius. My son, which he hasn't really come to turns about." Linda looked at Ellen with slightly wide-eyes.

"You had twins?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell any of us? Besides Seph and Becka."

"I didn't want either of them to live the life I did. But it obviously didn't work out that way for Thaddaius." Ellen looked away, but Jack pulled her into his arms. Thaddaius glanced at Jack, then door, and then back at Jack, debating about whether or not he could get to the door in time before any of these people were after him.

"Don't even think about it." Jack said, with a note of warning in his tone. Linda shook her head slowly.

"All right, so you're back from the dead, you lied saying you only had one child, when in fact you had twins, and you look like you hate just about everyone in the room." She was looking right at Thaddaius, who now had Adelaide latched onto his arm with a smile across her face. Thaddaius looked down at Adelaide and completely masked his feelings. '_The first chance I get, I will make a break for it.'_ But little did Thaddaius know is that Jack was not going to take his eyes off of Thaddaius for a _long_ time.

All right review!! It's a pretty long chapter, so don't expect chapter 5 to be as long as this one. Sorry for couple of A/N in the story, I'll get rid of them in the next chapter I promise. Review please!!


End file.
